marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heimdall (Earth-11584)
History "I am dutybound to serve my King and I shall not deviate from that course. However should something escape my eye, I suppose there is nothing that I can do about that." '''Heimdall '''is an Asgardian citizen and warrior, easily one of the most powerful within Odin's realm. Early in his life he was given the job of gatekeeper of the Bifrost Bridge by Bor, being the first warning for any threat that might enter Asgard or threaten the peace of the Nine Realms. Heimdall earned this position mostly due to his near omniscience and extra-sensory perception, able to see across vast distances of space. Heimdall's vision was not all-encompassing, however. During Thor's coronation, several Frost Giant's slipped into Asgard unnoticed by Heimdall. Though they were defeated by Odin using the Destroyer, Heimdall was still deeply disturbed by this failure of his sight. So much so, that he allowed Thor and his company to travel to Jotunheim, so that he might figure out how the Frost Giants escaped his gaze. However, he cautioned the group that he might not be able to reopen the Bifrost quickly enough to get them to safety, a prophecy which came true. He did open the bridge for Odin, allowing his king to travel to Jotunheim and save Thor's company of warriors. Heimdall then stood outside the observatory of the Bifrost when Odin used it to banish Thor to Midgard for his transgressions. Heimdall also later watched Thor's failure to recapture his hammer Mjolnir. After catching the new king of Asgard, Loki, returning from Jotunheim, Heimdall began to suspect that Loki's intentions were not on the up and up. As a result, he turned a blind eye to the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three when they sought to use the Bifrost to travel to Midgard and recover Thor. When confronted with this "betrayal", Loki dismissed Heimdall from his post, freeing him from his oath to serve the king. Heimdall moved to strike Loki with Hofund, but Loki froze him with his innate Frost Giant powers, leaving two Frost Giants from the group he opened the Bifrost too to watch over him. When a restored Thor called out to Heimdall to open the Bifrost for him, Heimdall overpowered Loki's Frost Giant magic and slew his guards, opening the bridge and bringing Thor and company back to Asgard. He was knocked out again by Loki when he tried to use the Siege Engine to destroy Jotunheim, and was powerless to close the Bifrost, forcing Thor to destroy it to save the Nine Realms. Heimdall's vision then became essential for Asgard to try and police the Nine Realms, as Odin could only muster so much Dark Energy to transport soldiers to various points to maintain the peace. It was Heimdall (and Balder) who alerted Odin and Thor to Loki's activities on Earth involving the Tesseract, forcing the Allfather to send Thor back to Midgard to retrieve the long hidden relic. Heimdall stood watch again, overseeing the repairs on the Bifrost, and studying the Tesseract to speed things along. Even while rebuilding the Bifrost, Heimdall maintained his watch over Earth, in particular keeping an eye on Jane Foster at the request of Thor. At one point to his surprise though, Foster's being seemed to shift suddenly, disappearing and reappearing from his view as something different. Fortunately the Bifrost was soon finished, and Thor went after Jane when he learned of Heimdall's difficulties. Heimdall's sight failed him again, though, when Asgard was attacked by the Dark Elves (though this was likely aided by magic from Amora the Enchantress) who allowed Malekith and his forces into Asgard, searching for the ancient relic the Aether, which had possessed Jane. Heimdall fought valiantly to uncover the Dark Elves and raise the shields around Asgard, but ultimately in vain. Heimdall was later seen attending the funeral of Queen Frigga. He was ordered by Odin to close the Bifrost to anyone, an order he had to obey. However, he did agree with Thor that Odin's short-sightedness was wrong, and so turned a blind eye to when Thor and Loki traveled with the ailing Jane Foster to Svartalfheim, before turning himself in to Odin for his own treason. It is not clear if Odin punished Heimdall for his "treachery." However it is clear that at some point Loki, disguised as Odin, banished Heimdall from his post and placed him in the dungeons, presumably due to Heimdall's abilities likely exposing the trickster's ruse. Heimdall spent the next few years in the dungeons of Asgard, presumably without contact from anyone who would listen to his claims of innocence (or of Loki's impersonation of their king.) He was brought back to his position by a returning Thor, though, who had exposed the ruse himself. During a short window of time when Odin and Balder were both incapacitated and Thor was thought lost, Heimdall was left in charge of Asgard. When Odin was revived, Heimdall was tasked with using the Tesseract to bring Thor to them, but the initial attempt (which was targeted at Mjolnir rather than Thor, since that was an easier target to pinpoint) brought them the Korbinite Beta Ray Bill instead. A further use of the Tesseract sent several Asgardians to retrieve Thor from the Grandmaster's Planet, and Heimdall then fought in the Battle of Ragnarok with the Fire Demons of Surtur. Once that battle had been one though, Thanos the Mad Titan arrived to Asgard, seeking the Tesseract. Heimdall was ordered to send Thor, Loki and Beta Ray Bill to Earth to warn them of Thanos' possible arrival, and then tasked with taking the Tesseract and the remaining Asgardians off world with Valkyrie in an attempt to stave off Thanos' acquisition of the Infinity Stone. Powers & Abilities * All-Sight: Heimdall's sensory perception extends far beyond the reach of a normal person, as he can view (and in some cases hear) almost anyone within the Nine Realms (or more appropriately, anyone connected to the Veil of Yggdrasil). His powers also extend beyond the Nine Realms to other places in the universe, such as the Grandmaster's Planet, but it requires great exertion by Heimdall to see that far. * Asgardian Physiology: As an Asgardian, Heimdall has a lifespan far beyond that of a normal human being, as well as enhanced strength and endurance. * Swordsmanship: Heimdall wields the sword Hofund, which also acts as the key to operating the Bifrost (though this can also be down with Gunginir). This heavy broadsword is described as one of the strongest blades in the universe, incapable of being shattered. Weaknesses As all-seeing as Heimdall seemingly is, he is not without flaw. Frost Giants, Dark Elves and Fire Demons have all used secret passageways throughout the Nine Realms to escape his gaze at one point or another, and it is possible that old age has somewhat gotten to Heimdall (though he appears to be close to Thor in age, in reality he is far older, having started his watch towards the end of Bor's reign as king and surviving throughout the entirety of Odin's reign). In addition, though he is a decent warrior, he is not as experienced in outright battle as many of his counterparts. Film Details Heimdall appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Idris Elba. * Thor (2011) * The Avengers (2012) cut * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Asgardian